


Types of Kisses

by TheFunk



Series: GOT7 Drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Youngjae loves all the different types of kisses the members give him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Youngjae likes kisses. He thinks they’re the ultimate form of affection. Platonic or romantic in nature, he thought kisses were great. And his members understood that, always giving him kisses when he needed them.

Mark’s kisses always meant thank you. He’d give him soft kisses to the temple that always made Youngjae feel giddy. They’d come after they washed Coco, or he had to walk Coco alone. He got thank you kisses whenever he helped Mark with anything. Even if it was just getting him the remote, or a glass of water at night. And Youngjae liked helping people, so getting thank you kisses in return was just icing on the cake.

Jaebum’s kisses were comforting. Youngjae had a habit of getting in his head too much. He was only a trainee for seven months, and sometimes he wished he had trained for longer. Like on days when he just couldn’t do the moves right, or people on the internet were being a little too mean. But it always seemed like Jaebum could tell when he was feeling down. He would hug him from behind and press kisses to the back of his head. He would tell him he was perfect, and that he was meant to be in the group.

Jackson’s kisses always came when he was excited. He would get a giant grin on his face and he’d jump around, unable to contain his excitement. If Youngjae was nearby, Jackson would grab his face in his hands, peppering his face with kiss after kiss. They made him blush deep red, his own excitement bubbling up inside him. It was as if Jackson’s kisses were transferring his own excitement to Youngjae.

Jinyoung’s kisses were healing. The fans often joked that Jinyoung was their mom. He always tried to deny it, but it was obvious in the kisses he gave Youngjae. Youngjae was kind of clumsy, especially when dancing. And because of his clumsiness, he always ended up with mysterious bruises and cuts all over him. Whenever he found some, he would go and find Jinyoung, who without fail, would always be willing to kiss it better. He knew it did nothing for him medically, but they made him feel infinitely better emotionally. They made him feel warm and safe.

Bam Bam always gave him apology kisses. It was well known that Bam Bam was a sassy kid, never afraid to be rude to his hyungs. The fans always thought that the looks of shock the members would always get, were particularly funny. Youngjae knew that Bam Bam was trying to be funny, but sometimes he just couldn’t find the humor. It always seemed as though Bam Bam could tell when he’d gone too far, though. He’d sneak his way into Youngjae’s room at night, slipping silently under the covers beside Youngjae. He would kiss him softly on the cheek before cuddling into Youngjae’s side. Youngjae would then play softly with Bam Bam’s hair; a silent acceptance to his silent apology. These kisses reminded him that, no matter what, they still loved each other.

Yugyeom gave him kisses when he wanted things. He would come up behind Youngjae and press a quick kiss to his cheek before clinging tightly to his arm.

“Hyuuuung~, buy me this please!” he would say. He would whine and pout cutely to try and get what he wanted. As far as Youngjae knew, he was the only one Yugyeom did this to. And Youngjae knew it was probably a well thought out tactic, but Youngjae was still touched that Yugyeom was willing to show his cute side to him.

The members all gave him different kinds of kisses, but he loved them all the same. They made him feel safe, happy, and most importantly, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
